cherry_bitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kandace's Race Around The World
Kandace's Amazing Race: Design Challenge is a race using legs designed by Kandace for Design Challenge 6. 11 teams of two with a pre-existing relationship raced across the world for $1,000,000. It aired on RFF. Katie Bichler & Marie Mazzocchi were the winners of the race. Production Development and Production The race spanned 42,700 miles (68,700 km) through 12 countries in 6 continents. The race includes first time visits to North Korea, Trinidad and Tobago, and Equatorial Guinea. The race is also first to start and end in different countries. Teams go from crossing Lake Titicaca to crossing the English Channel. Tasks and travel destinations include "breaking in" to North Korea, charming a snake in India, and working with witch doctors in Bolivia. Casting The cast includes Katie Bichler, Marie Mazzocchi, Linda and Rebecca Weaver from past Amazing Races, racing alongside a pair of pastors, bingo buddies and a pair of self proclaimed divas. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "The Doctors Terrify Me" - Ming ''(Manila, Philippines) # "This Is More Useful Than My Partner" - ''Otna ''(Seoul, South Korea) # "Dictators Are My Dads" - ''Marta ''(Pyongyang, North Korea) # "That Was Ruthless. I'm So Proud" - ''Marie ''(Hyderabad, India) # "So Nasty So Rude So Animals" - ''Marta ''(Milford Sound, New Zealand) # "That Witch Tried To Curse Me" - ''Linda ''(Lake Titicaca, Bolivia) # "Do We Need To Make Another Appointment?" - ''Kandace ''(Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago) # "Your Little Group Of Friends Led By That Stuck Up Girl" - ''Ccaz ''(Bata, Equatorial Guinea) # "We're Gonna Lie. We'll Be Completely Fake" - ''Linda ''(Boston, United States) # "They Feel Superior Because They Go To School For 6 Hours" - ''Kandace ''(Isle of Wight, UK & Saint-Malo, France) # "Lovely Little Girl" - ''Katie ''(Paris, France & Lucerne, Switzerland) Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Philippines) * Los Angeles, California, United States (City Hall) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Manila, '''Philippines' (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Quaipo (Quaipo Market) * Pasay (Mall of Asia) * Manila (Gawad Kalinga BASECO) * Mt Tall In the race's first Fast Forward, teams had to load and stack chicken heads in a market stall to win the Fast Forward award. In the first detour, teams had to choose between Eat By The Bay or Sing Through The Streets. In Eat By The Bay teams had to go to a nearby dampa market and prepare a seafood dampa to receive their next clue. In Sing Through The Streets teams had to memorize and perform a song whilst driving through Manila in a jeepney. If they sang it correctly, they would end up at their next clue. In the leg's second detour teams had to choose between Get Housing or Get Schooled. In Get Housing, teams had to work with the locals to finish off a local house. Once it was satisfactory they would receive their next clue. In Get Schooled teams would stock a GK classroom. Once the classroom was up to standards they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At Quaipo Market, teams had to carry a Black Nazarene to Quaipo Church to receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Philippines → South Korea) * Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Seoul, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) * Seoul (Samsung Headquarters) * Seoul (Hanguk Kiwon) * Seoul (Gyeongbokung Palace) * Seoul (Floating Islands) In the detour, teams had to choose between Robotic Craze or Korean Wave. In Robotic Craze, teams had to use a lifesize robot to complete daily household tasks. When teams finished their tasks, they would receive their next clue. In Korean Wave, teams had to use the D'light to determine what KPOP song was playing it. When they matched it to one of the LCD screens, they would receive their next clue. In the race's first roadblock, teams had to play GO, and capture 15 enemy stones to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * Teams rode bikes to the pit stop. Leg 3 (South Korea → North Korea) * Seoul (War Memorial of Korea) * Panmunjeom (Korean Demilitarized Zone) * Kaesong, North Korea (Kaesong Railway Station) to Pyongyang (Pyongyang Station) * Pyongyang (Ryugong Hotel) * Pyongyang (Kumsusang Palace of The Sun) * Pyongyang (Juche Tower) * Pyongyang (Arch of Reunification) In the first roadblock, teams had to search passageways in the DMZ for one with their partner, and then break through a fence without being seen to receive their next clue. In the second roadblock, teams had to count the number of blocks in Juche tower, figuring out the answer is 25,550 (365 x age of Kim II-Sung, 70) to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the War Memorial of Korea, teams had to search the outside exhibit for a war memorabilia with their next clue. * Teams were driven in a military jeep to the DMZ. * At the Kumsusang Palace of The Sun, teams had to pay respect to Kim II-Sung by bowing to his embalmed corpse and his marble statues to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (North Korea → India) * Pyongyang (Pyongyang Sunan International Airport) to Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) * Hyderabad (Charminar) * Hyderabad (Katta Maisamma temple) * Hyderabad (Laad Bazaar) * Hyderabad (Buddha Statue of Hyderabad) * Hyderabad (Birla Mandir) In the Speed Bump, Otna and Ccaz had to receive a fake mehndi tattoo in order to continue racing. In the roadblock, teams had to take a tuk-tuk to the local snake charmers. Then racers had to learn how to charm a deadly cobra to receive their next clue. In the detour teams had to choose between Red Curry or Pearly Whites. In Red Curry, teams had to find a marked stall and prepare and devour Hyderabadi Marag to receive their next clue. In Pearly Whites, teams had to go to the pearl store in the bazaar and using an ultraviolet light, sort pearls by quality. When their work was deemed good, they would receive their next clue. Leg 5 (India → New Zealand) * Hyderabad (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) to Queenstown, New Zealand (Queenstown Airport) * Te Anau (Te Ana-au Caves) * Milford Sound (Milford Deep Underwater Observatory) * Milford Sound (Milford Sound Airport) * Milford Sound (Stirling Falls) In the detour teams had to choose between Up High or Down Below. In Up High teams would navigate with a compass part of the Milford Track, finding their next clue near the penguin's nest. In Down Below, teams would search underneath Milford Sound through dolphins for an underwater chest containing their next clue. In the roadblock racers would take a scenic helicopter ride, ending when they took a leap out of the helicopter into the Milford Sound, being picked up by a river cruise. Leg 6 (New Zealand → Bolivia → Peru) * Queenstown (Queenstown Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) * La Paz (Witches Market) * Copacabana (Iñaq Uyu) * Lake Titicaca (Isla Del Sol) * Lake Titicaca, Peru (Uros Islands) * Lake Titicaca (Amatani Island) The roadblock required teams to work with local witch doctors to produce a potion that will give teams luck, beauty, and fertility. Once the witch was satisfied, she would give them their next clue. In the detour teams had to choose between Reed Refurbishing or Reed Rafting. In Reed Refurbishing, teams had to collect the reeds the Uru people live off, and refurbish a 25x25ft plot of land by laying down layers of Reed to the cheif's satisfaction to get their next clue. In Reed Rafting teams had to use a reed boat and sail out to Lake Titicaca to retrieve fish that the loyal cormorants have caught. When they retrieve 15 fish they'll receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * After roadblock, teams were given a dried baby llama and told it take it to their next destination * At Iñaq Uyu, teams gave their dried baby llama from the Witches Market and bury it as a Bolivian tradition when buying a new home. * At Isla Del Sol, teams picked up a boat driver to take them to the Peruvian side. Leg 7 (Peru → Trinidad and Tobago) * La Paz (El Alto International Airport) to Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago ''' (Piarco International Airport) * Port of Spain (Port of Spain Terminal) to Scarborough (Scarborough Terminal) * Buccoo (Chance Street) * Scarborough (Scarborough Terminal) to Port of Spain (Port of Spain Terminal) * Port of Spain (NAPA House) * Port of Spain (International Waterfront Centre) In the roadblock, teams had to train and race goats. When they can complete the course in the allotted time (4 minutes 30 seconds) they will receive their next clue. To complete the speed bump, Otna and Ccaz had to learn how to play a steel-pan song to continue racing. In the detour teams had to choose between Bar Down or Feathers Up. In Bar Down, teams went to the nearby beach and had to play 5 rounds of limbo without falling to receive their next clue. In Feathers Up, teams went inside the studio and got dressed in party outfits for the Trinidad and Tobago Carnival. Once they did that, they would walk with the locals down the street. Once they finished they would receive their next clue. Leg 8 (Trinidad and Tobago → Equatorial Guinea) * Port of Spain (Piarco International Airport) to Bata, '''Equatorial Guinea (Bata Airport) * Mbini (Benito Bridge) * Evinayong (Monte Alen National Park) * Evinayong (Bubi Tribe Camp) * Neifang (Neifang Seminar) In the roadblock, racers had to take supplies and navigate a tiny dugout canoe down a river to the Bubi Tribe Camp. In the detour teams had to choose between Tribal Masks or Tribal Targets. In Tribal Markings teams visited the Bubi tribe camp and decorate their partner with the Bubi markings and then had to sort through hundreds of local masks to find a matching pair to receive their next clue. In Tribal Targets, teams used the blowgun they carried down the river and both team members had to get a score of 20 on a dartboard with 2 darts to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Equatorial Guinea → United States) * Bata (Bata Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, United States ''' (Boston International Airport) * Boston (Bunker Hill Monument) ** Boston (Fenway Park) * Boston (Port of Boston) * Boston (USS Constitution) * Boston (James Cook & Co) * Boston (Quincy Market) Teams who attempted the Fast Forward had to go to Fenway Park and find the Fast Forward award under the covered lone red seat in the stands. The detour had teams choose between Freedom or Revolution. In Freedom, teams had to tour Boston, getting 10 stamps from places on the Freedom Trail. When they got all 10, they could come back to the Port to receive their next clue. Each stop on the Freedom Trail only has 3 stamps, so teams may stop at more than 10 points. In Revolution, teams go to the Boston Tea Party Ships and Museum where they would enter one of the 2 ships and go through more than 500 "chests" for one with their next clue, throwing each chest off the boat after searching through it. In the roadblock, teams had to retrieve a lobster trap from the harbor and bring it back. Once they do so, they must eat 2 pounds of lobster caviar to receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks: * Teams had to climb all 294 steps of Bunker Hill Monument to find the cluebox. * At Port of Boston, teams had to take a ride on the boat Codzilla to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (United States → United Kingdom → France) * Boston (Boston International Airport) to London, England , United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport) * Portsmouth (Portsmouth International Port) * Sandmouth (Dinosaur Isle Museum) ** Isle of Wight (Alum Bay) * Portsmouth (Portsmouth International Port) to Saint-Malo, France (Port of Saint-Malo) * Saint-Malo (Grand-Be) * Saint-Malo (Solidor Tower) * Mont Saint-Michel Any team wishing to attempt the Fast Forward had to go to Alum Bay and fill up 10 vials with different color sand to receive the Fast Forward award. The roadblock required teams to dig up bones from a marked pit to complete a model of a dinosaur roughly the size of a medium-sized dog. When their model was complete they would receive their next clue. In the detour teams chose between Corn Maze or Tidal Wave. In Corn Maze, teams had to search a local corn maze for 4 medallions. When they got 4 medallions, one of them would reveal to them their next destination. In Tidal Wave, teams had to get an accurate reading of the current ever-changing tides. When they were correct, they were given a coin with their next destination. Additional Tasks: * At Portsmouth International Port, teams rented hovercraft to cross the Solent and to use for their time in England. The hovercraft were returned when teams went back to the Port to book tickets to Saint-Malo. * Teams were given a coin upon completing the detour of their next destination: Solidor Tower Leg 11 (France) * Versailles (Palace of Versailles) ]] * Paris (The Louvre) ** Paris (Aerokart) * Paris (Porte Saint Denis) * Paris (Arc de Triomphe) * Paris (Gardens of the Trocadero) In the roadblock, racers had to count all the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors (357) within 10 minutes to receive their next clue. In the Speed Bump, Edgar & Brody had to make their way to Aerokart, the most powerful wind tunnel in the world and last for 2 minutes taking place in a 36,000 foot drop to continue racing. In the Detour teams chose between Blind Dining or Blind Escape. In Blind Dining, teams made their way to the Dans le Noir restaurant. Once there the chef would cook up French delicacies. However to amp up their dining experience teams would taste their dishes blindfolded. Once the chef is done serving, teams must match what they just ate on a menu to receive their next clue. If they're wrong they'll be forced to taste again. In Blind Escape, teams must make their way to HintHunt Paris. There they'll need to escape the room by solving puzzles about Paris. When they escape they'll find their next clue. Additional Tasks: * Teams drove 2CV cars from Mont Saint-Michel. * Upon completion of the roadblock, teams were given a painting and instructed to take it safely to The Louvre in Paris. If their painting was damaged they would receive a pit stop penalty. * At the Arc de Triomphe, teams had to create a signpost using mileage from the 10 previous Pit Stops. Once it was correct, they would receive their next clue. Leg 12 (France → Switzerland) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Lucerne, Switzerland ''' (Lucerne Hauptbahnhof) * Lucerne (Mount Pilatus) * Lucerne (Lion Monument) * Lucerne (Chapel Bridge) * Lucerne (Swiss Museum of Transport) * Meggen (Meggenhorn Castle) (Finish Line) In the first roadblock teams had to complete the Dragon-Fire course at Mount Pilatus' Seilpark. Once they completed the challenge course they would receive their next clue. In the next roadblock, teams had to walk the Chapel Bridge and memorize more than a 100 of the triangular paintings in the bridge. They then will use magnets to arrange them in the order they appear. When it is correct they'll receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks: * Teams were told to find the "Lucerne Dragon" when they arrived, which lead them to Mount Pilatus. * Upon completing the 1st roadblock, teams were given "HELVETIORUM FIDEI AC VIRTUTI" which would lead teams to the Lion Monument. * The final task of the race required teams to arrange 12 transports they've taken in the order they appeared on the race. When it is correct they will receive the final clue of the race.